Always a Choice
by 630leosa
Summary: After the talk with his father on the platform, Albus Severus Potter starts to think about which house he should be Sorted into. He had always been terrified of being sorted into Slytherin, and he had to be a Gryffindor... didn't he?


_"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure!"_

_"He doesn't mean it."_

_"...Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a sallow-skinned Slytherin with long black hair. I hated him and he seemed to hate me too. Though I branded him a coward, he was in fact the bravest man I ever knew."_

_"But just say -"_

_"- then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."_

_"Really?"_

_"It did for me."_

* * *

><p>Albus replayed the conversation with his father more times then he could count during the train ride to Hogwarts. <em>'It did for me.<em>' His father was almost in Slytherin? Why hadn't he told them that before?

Four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin.

He had been so sure that he wanted to be in Gryffindor, all his family had been in Gryffindor, but after talking to his father he wasn't sure. 'The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account.' So he had a choice?

He was Albus Severus Potter, named after a Slytherin... A Slytherin who was the bravest man his father, the legendary Harry Potter, had ever known. Yet Slytherin house still had a reputation, as if every student was a sneaky, untrustworthy, Dark witch or wizard. He had always been terrified of being sorted into Slytherin. He couldn't be the first of his family to be sorted into that house; he had to be a Gryffindor, didn't he? He was confident that he wouldn't be a Hufflepuff, and he didn't think he was smart enough for Ravenclaw.

Lost in his thoughts of Hogwarts houses, Albus barely heard his brother and cousin talking excitedly in the carriage.

"I can't wait to see the Gryffindor common room. I bet it's amazing. Oh, and the dormitories! I can't wait to share a dorm." Rose was practically bouncing off her seat in her excitement

"Calm down, Rosie." James laughed, a few of his friends had joined them in the carriage and were all joking around with their friend's younger cousin. "It's not as great as it sounds."

"No, Jay's right - " A dark blond boy added, "- it's better!"

"Speak for yourselves, won't you?" A brown-haired girl smiled, bumping James on the shoulder. "I can hear you guys snoring from the common room most nights."

"What did the Sorting Hat say when you put it on?" Albus had dragged his attention back to them; had any of them been given a choice?

"I know where you belong, Potter, Gryffindor!" His brother grinned, imitating the old battered hat, proudly shouting the name of his house.

"Just like that, is that all?" Rose was on the edge of her seat now. "Mum said that she'd been considered for Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, me too." The blond boy added. "Said I was smart like my dad and that I'd do well in Ravenclaw, but that I'd do better in Gryffindor."

"But you didn't ask to be in Gryffindor?" Albus asked quickly. "It just put you there?"

"You can't ask to be put somewhere. It just sorts you to wherever you'd do best." The girl answered, the boy just nodded.

"You'll do fine though. Probably won't be in Slytherin, I was just winding you up on the way here." James said, turning to look directly at his little brother. "Try not to take it too seriously, okay?"

"Dad had a choice..." Albus said quietly, he stopped when he saw the look on his brother's face. "He told me. He said that the Sorting Hat let him chose Gryffindor over Slytherin."

"...Your dad, the Harry Potter, could have been a Slytherin?" The girl's mouth fell open in shock as she stared at the younger Potter boys.

"So what?" James snapped, instantly defending his father, though obviously confused about what he'd heard. "He chose Gryffindor and that's who he is."

"Yeah, I mean he pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat," the blond added quickly, trying to reassure his friend, "and only a true Gryffindor could do that."

"Yeah," James beamed over at his friend. "My dad was the best. That is, until I came along!" He added smugly, taking a small bow.

"Yeah, right."

"I could beat you hands down Sammi!"

"Oh, bring it on!"

Albus laughed along with the others as his brother and Sammi started 'fighting', leaving to put on his robes only a few minutes before arriving at Hogsmead Station.

xXxXxXx

He and Rose had been told about the boats to the castle, but that still didn't stop them feeling nervous. The small boat didn't look strong enough to hold them both, let alone the half-giant Hagrid who was joining them at the lead of the small fleet.

"Hope you dun't mind me saying." The half giant grinned at the young boy. "But you don't half look like your old man, got ya grandmother's eyes an' all."

"Not at all, Hagrid." Albus beamed. "I get that all the time."

"I bet you do at that," Hagrid chuckled, and then turned to Rose: "You, on the other hand. Just as pretty as your mother ever was, I'll tell ya that."

Rose's cheeks turned a light pink as she smiled back at him.

" 'Cept for your hair o'course, got the trademark Weasley hair," Hagrid continued, "best hope you 'aven't inherited your uncles' love for trouble..."

"Mum tries to keep me away from Uncle George's shop." She grinned, not even having to ask which uncle he was talking about. "But I think he's given Fred a load of stuff to bring in this year anyway..."

"Well, I'd best be looking out for 'em."

Before long, the boats bumped against the bank, though most of the students failed to notice as they all gazed up in wonder at the majestic castle of 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'.

Hagrid led them up towards the Great Hall where they were met by the tiny, white-haired deputy Headmaster.

"Well, I'd best be joining the others," Hagrid beamed at the first-years. "Professor Flitwick'll be leading you into your sorting." With a nod from the tiny Professor, Hagrid turned into the Great Hall. The newest students were led into a smaller room to wait for Professor Flitwick to take them to be Sorted.

xXxXxXx

Knowing what was coming didn't make it any easier. Albus and Rose could hear other students wondering how they were going to be sorted. Rose was filling in a group of girls about the Sorting Hat when they were all led into the Great Hall. The rest of the school was waiting for them; Albus could see the rest of his family at the Gryffindor table, smiling at him encouragingly. He waved back at them and Rose grabbed his other hand.

"I'm scared!" She whispered.

"Don't worry," Albus replied, "you'll be in Gryffindor for sure."

Albus winced slightly as she squeezed his hand hard, but he didn't let go – she was clearly terrified.

The Deputy Head was stood next to a small stool where a battered, burnt and ancient hat had been placed. Unfurling a large scroll, the tiny Professor started to read off names.

"Adams, Annabelle"

One by one the students stepped up and placed the hat on their head to be Sorted. It didn't seem like more than a second later that he heard Flitwick's voice call out:

"Potter, Albus"

The Hall fell silent.

Albus grinned, he let go of his cousin's hand and half-ran up to the stool. He'd been dreading this moment since he'd got his letter, but now that he was here he was so excited he thought that he was going to rip the ancient hat as he quickly pulled it over his eyes. He immediately heard the voice, seemingly echoing from inside his head.

"Ah, another Potter, eh? Hmm, but you are not like your brother. Gryffindor would greatly benefit from your company..." Albus took a deep breath, had it already decided? He's expected it to take longer. "However – your intelligence is far beyond your years, though you have much to learn. No. Not Ravenclaw." Albus sighed, so it hadn't chosen yet.

"But a thirst to prove yourself, a Slytherin trait, now that is interesting. A sharp mind, not unlike your father. He, too, was difficult to place." This was exactly what he wanted to hear from the old hat. "And like him, I believe you have already decided where your talent would be suited to best?" Albus thought he could sense the hat smirking as he breathed the name of his chosen house, grinning happily. The hat would do it; he'd chosen his House back on the train. "Ah, yes. Are you sure? Both houses would help you on your path to greatness. Gryffindor would take you on a different path, maybe even a greater path than your father's. No? But I can tell that you will not be swayed. Very well then...

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was silent, save for a few Gryffindors who were obviously so convinced that he'd been in their house that they hadn't been listening to the hat, and were clapping and cheering. But soon even they went quiet.

Albus took off the Sorting Hat and carefully placed it on the stool before turning towards the house tables. His brother was stood up, staring at him from the Gryffindor table. He looked as if he was in shock. He could see Rose, still lined up waiting to be Sorted. She had tears in her eyes and he could see her shaking.

Albus sighed. His dad had said that he'd be proud of him regardless of which house he was in – he hoped that was true. Turning towards the Slytherins, he smiled. He had chosen his path, now he had to follow it, there was no turning back.

A few Slytherins started clapping as he walked over, then more, then more. By the time he reached the table almost the entire Slytherin table was cheering.

He watched as his cousin got sorted into Gryffindor and he waved to her, giving her the thumbs-up. He was glared at by some of the Slytherins but he didn't care.

'Not all Slytherins are bad, they were just as good – and brave – as Gryffindors could be.'

He was grinning to himself now, digging into the feast that had appeared before him. The bravest man his father had known was a Slytherin, he was named after him... and he was going show everyone, for his namesake: Severus.

Slytherins could be good guys; your house doesn't make a difference, only your actions. And he, Albus Severus Potter – the first Slytherin in his family – would prove it.


End file.
